Cαliente Llαmαdα
by Anniih
Summary: Es el ocio de Arthur que decide hacer una llamada a Alfred, quien yace en una reunión, solo para darse placer y divertirse. Alfred no lo puede creer...y hace lo mismo correspondiéndole. *USAxUK o UKxUSA, depende de tu perspectiva*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz, y tengo el dinero para comprárselos (?).

**Pareja:** USAxUK o UKxUSA, depende de tu perspectiva.

**Advertencia:** **M**. Lemon ¿hablado? porque **sube** la temperatura. Y palabras **muy** subidas de tono o mi intento. Narración. Tengan un ventilador al lado =D

**No soy responsable de tus cegueras.**

**Dato:** Existe un dounjinshi USAxUK parecido a mi fic. No es copia, lo ideé un día antes de encontrarlo, pero de cierta manera tome más inspiración.

Quiero dar agradecimientos a todas quienes me animaron con el fic subido UKxUSA y que les haya gustado, pensé que no tendría tanto review's, me tomaron por sorpresa. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que aquí sea igual.

* * *

**Cαliente Llαmαdα**

**.**

Se estira en la cama cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca observando lo productivo que es encontrar formas de cualquier cosa en el techo. Chaquea la lengua. No sabe qué hacer para pasar la noche. No tiene sueño. Ver la televisión es una alternativa. La enciende y cambia los canales uno tras otro sin ver nada bueno.

―Maldito fin de semana. ―maldito todo el mundo a su alrededor. Si tan solo hubiese sido invitado a la reunión de los infelices buenos para nada, no estaría tan aburrido. Y maldice a Alfred. ¿Por qué? Porque él sí fue invitado, queriendo decir que su presencia es muy importante por ser el héroe, pero eso no es todo. La reunión es con el asqueroso francés con cara de rana y con otras naciones más, aunque no son muchos. Pero le molesta que él, Reino Unido no sea participe de ellos. ¡Les mandará una maldición, ya lo verán!

Y…y… ¿por qué no sale a festejar por ahí en los bares hasta embriagarse y cortejar a mujeres lindas? Le prometió al gordo abrazable norteamericano que no irá a ningún bar, restaurante, despedidas de soltero, cualquier cosa semejante donde haya bebida alcohólica de por medio –sobre todo mujeres–, que se quedará en casa esperando su llegada como todo buen amante.

Mira hacia el lado vacío de la cama. Si tan solo lo tuviera ahí para no aburrirse escuchando tonteras tras tonteras de su emancipado estadounidense mientras ven una película, tendría algo de sueño, cosa que no posee ahora.

Apaga la televisión y exhala. Procede a mirarse desde las piernas. Tiene su pijama puesto y… ¡maldita sea! ¡No tiene sueño! ¡Ni ron tiene! ¡Ni una miserable cerveza para pasar el rato! Se rasca la cabeza y mira a su costado yaciendo el teléfono. ¿Llamar a Alfred? ¿Para qué? Apuesta que se encuentra burlándose junto con Francis de su propia persona. Frunce el ceño mirando el teléfono. No, no se dejará exasperar por sus pensamientos para hacerle una llamada donde gritará furioso. Es mejor relajarse y pensar positivo.

¿No puede salir a cortejar? ¡Claro! Recuerda que compró la revista de la semana, por último para entretenerse. Se inclina hasta llegar al suelo y mete la mano debajo de la cama hasta tocar la suavidad de la revista. La toma y se sienta a "leer". Da vuelta la primera página surcando los labios y arqueando una ceja. Su revista es una belleza al _desnudo_.

―Por lo menos ustedes me alegran la noche…_my lady's_.

¿A quién le dijo? A las mujeres estampadas en esas hojas brillosas de esa revista en su poder y más encima ellas les sonríen con descaro tratando de cubrir su intimidad femenina, y una que otra mostrando toda su alma.

Voltea la página encontrándose con una rubia despampanante jugando con sábanas blancas y puras. Su mirada es una mezcla entre juguetona e inocente dándole estimulo en el vientre del británico.

―Siempre has sido unas de mis favoritas. ―le alaga posando sus esmeraldas en los azulejos de la 'modelo' sin ningún pudor. La recorre por completo apoyando dos dedos en los labios pintados de un rojo apasionante haciendo un buen juego con la piel blanquecina, descendiendo por el cuello, y sigue por los pechos imaginando que los toca de verdad.

_Si tan solo fuesen de verdad_.

Baja la vista llegando a la flor puro o impura (realmente no se sabe), comenzando a instalarse en ese sitio censurando en una parte con una manta iluminada como la nieve, y de cierta manera parte de la piel intima se ve. Tan concentrando en la hembra, inconscientemente se toca la entrepierna por unos cuantos segundos hasta dar vuelta la hoja y se da cuenta. Se sonroja alejando la mano y haciendo a un lado la revista pornográfica.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Con tan solo ver se estimula? ¿Está necesitado? ¿Estará extrañando en tener una noche de pasión con Alfred?

¡Jamás!

Agita la cabeza volviendo a ver la revista, pero al acomodarse siente una molestia debajo de su ombligo, y se observa.

―No puedo creer que te despertaras con una revista. ―el problema es, que no es cualquier revista. Es **la** revista. De cierto modo, le parece gracioso y…el otro problema es cómo regresarlo a la normalidad. Ni loco saldrá de la cama para ir al baño y darse una ducha helada. Tiene frío como para hacerlo y pereza. Ni tampoco darse golpecitos en los testículos aunque eso funcione. Se toca un poco por fuera del pantalón, no le queda otra que satisfacer con su mano mágica las necesidades de su 'varita' y puede hacer pasar el frío, pero…esto es como estar totalmente solo. No quiere ser malo, pero ellas no le ayudaran mucho con solo compartir cómplices miradas. Requiere de algo más, más cercano. Desvía la vista al teléfono. Por una parte, lo molestará en la reunión y se imaginará la cara sonrojada del menor. ¡Suena genial! Placentero y divertido.

Coge el teléfono y marca.

―_Hello_ Artie. ―saluda bajito sin ser oído con una sonrisa. Anteriormente pensaba en él por estar un tanto aburrido en una reunión de noche preguntándose… ¡Demonios! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer una reunión en la noche? ¡Francia! Y no todos aceptaron en aceptar creyendo que solo es para hacer orgía o cualquier cosa pervertida proveniente del país del amor. De verdad es una reunión normal con pocos países presentes extrañando la presencia del mayor. Ya había dejado de escuchar al francés enfrente de todos para atender el llamado. Si bien, no podía contestar cogiendo el aparato, sin embargo la tecnología es tan sabia que sacó unos auriculares conectándolos al celular y en su oído derecho.

―Al-Alfred… ―con una mano adentra al pantalón tocándose por encima de su ropa interior. Le complica un poco usando una sola.

― ¿Te sucede algo malo? ―pregunta preocupado por ese jadeo pronunciando su nombre.

―Al… ¿cómo…es-está la reunión? ―prefiere comenzar lento y saber si el bastardo de Francis lo ha molestado a sus espaldas, cosa que no le sorprende.

―Eh…bien aburrida ―contesta normal, sin embargo no puede dejar pasar que Inglaterra sigue jadeando como cansado o algo así, ¿estará haciendo ejercicio?― ¿Enserio te encuentras bien? Suenas…agitado.

―Es-estoy agitado Al…no sabes cu-cuanto… ―lo confirma. Es mejor entrar en temperatura. Coloca el teléfono sobre su hombro, así sostenerlo con el lado de la cara dejando vacía una de sus manos. No espera mucho para bajar ayudar a la otra comenzando a dejar al desnudo su hombría.

―Hey… ¿Qué…estás haciendo? ―ya está comprendiendo todos esos gemidos, pero no los quiere creer. Debe ser un gran error. Tal vez el inglés hace ejercicios. Sí, eso debe ser.

―No…ah…agh… ¿no se nota? ―surca una sonrisa presionando su miembro a una velocidad pausada disfrutando lo desconcertado que se encuentra el americano, quien dice que no lo quiere oír más y que deje de hacer cualquier cosa que se esté haciendo mientas que se enrojecen las mejillas. Arthur se divierte― ¿Enserio no sabes lo que…estoy haciendo? ―Estados Unidos no contesta y no quiere hacerlo, sabe lo que hace― Sigues siento…tan ingenuo… Yo…

―No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas ―se repite sin alzar la voz pero llama la atención de Francis quien lo deja pasar creyendo que tiene problemas tsunderes del inglés―. Si quieres voy para allá… ―le propone. Total no tiene mucho que hacer en esta tonta junta, y más para calmar las pasiones de su pareja.

―Me estoy to-ah…tocando… ―menciona agitado teniendo la posesión de su sexo sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas tan solo hacérselo saber al ruborizado norteamericano desde el otro lado de la línea― Me masturbo Alfred…

Le es imposible ocultar la vergüenza que posee marcada en la cara. La verdad no la va hacer desaparecer así como así más cuando su hombría va despertando oculta en las telas al oír susurros y suspiros de Inglaterra, es como tenerlo al frente totalmente desnudo y tocándose. En su interior, desea escucharlo. El ocio le gana, esa es una razón. Y la otra porque…lo desea y su "amigo" no puede esperar más para sentirse satisfecho, aunque sea con su mano.

Enseguida recorre su puesto con la mirada buscando algún objeto que le esconda el rostro sin ser notado de lo que está a punto de hacer por culpa de Arthur ¡Maldita sea! Cree que puede estar borracho. Le pregunta sobre su estado de salud y él le contesta que se encuentra completamente sobrio, mientras coloca un gran libro abierto agachando la cabeza hasta tocar el escritorio para poder ocultarse, más quitándose la chaqueta colocándola arriba de la cabeza, estando en la oscuridad solamente acompañado de las espiraciones bastantes provocativas y peor cuando se lo ha confirmado: Arthur se masturba en este momento.

Cruza las piernas dando un poco de presión en aquel lugar. Luego las separa apegándolas una a la otra removiéndolas de arriba hacia abajo escuchando con atención, cerrando los parpados, relajando los músculos quienes lo tienen más tieso que un tronco de árbol. Decide deslizar las manos (¡Benditos sean los audífonos del celular!) llegando a la cremallera. ¿Qué hará ahí? Más obvio no puede ser. Hacer lo mismo que su queridísimo pervertido británico. De todas formas no le perdona la llamada tan particular. Busca impaciente su erección. Roza la punta con la palma dándose cuenta que comienza a lubricar, y jadea. Arthur lo oye y sonríe incentivando a que se toquen sin dar pausa a nada.

― ¿Sucede algo Alfred? ―Francis comienza a notar algo muy extraño en el menor sobre todo al estar escondido entre el libro y el saco.

Estados Unidos al escuchar la voz del francés, sobresalta sonrojado hasta más no poder, y se quita la chaqueta alzando la cabeza.

― ¡No, nada! _All right! Very good! __Spectacular!_ ¡Continúa por favor! ―dio halagos sin pensarlo, tampoco tiene para pensar en dar una explicación de lo que hace con cierta parte de su cuerpo por debajo del escritorio, además quiere hacer entender que duerme. No es el único, Feliciano hace bastante rato que ha dormido en el hombro del alemán, así que si Francia le reclama, utilizará al italiano en su defensa.

Francis solo acierta creyendo que el país de lentes se encuentra bien y prosigue.

Alfred regresa a cubrirse. Ajusta un poco más el audífono en el orificio auditivo sin perder los gemidos del mayor quien yace sentando en la cama sin haber soltado el celular entre el hombro y el rostro, el cual oyó la exaltación de Alfred al contestarle a Francis, cosa que le hizo soltar una risita.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos para dejarse llevar por el choque de alientos desde el aparato. Es obvio que no puede pasar ni sentirse, sin embargo lo hacen con la estimulada imaginación y se sienten. Decide recostarse en el respaldo de la cama, separando las piernas, así poder tocarse mucho mejor y estar más cómodo. Vuelve agarrar firmemente desde la base comenzando a recorrer hacia arriba con el puño cerrado, dando círculos en la hendidura con el pulgar una y otra vez. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás removiéndose de placer que él mismo se da, pero no está solo. Estar solo es aburrido. Estados Unidos le acompaña en el ritmo, y es tanto que no se resiste en tocarse más, mucho más que ahora. Tiene una mano libre ¿Qué puede hacer con ella? Hacerla trabajar sin antes llevar los dedos a la boca empapándola de jugosa saliva, adentrando y saliendo como si fuese el sexo hinchado de su amante, que realmente le gustaría que fuese así. Y Alfred logra escuchar que algo va chupando y le pregunta. Recibe la respuesta que logra acalorarlo más de que lo yace. Por su culpa, no resiste en cerrar más sus dedos sin hacerse daño, con las dos manos. Demonios…esto suena como de esas llamadas eróticas, claro que esta es totalmente gratis e inesperada…odia a Arthur. ¡Maldito ocioso!

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Es tan maldito que tiene que apretar los labios para no dejar escapar un fuerte gemido ya que llamará la atención de todos, cosa que no desea si es Francia quien lo descubre. ¡Eso es terriblemente horroroso! ¿Qué sucede si lo invita a terminar en lugar privado? ¡Primero que lo rapten los amigos de Tony antes que las manos francesas –y boca– le hagan el favor! Eso es ser infiel… ¿verdad? Y…la boca inglesa es más experta. Lo ha comprados varias veces, tres veces a la semana…y a veces cuatro.

―Ugh… ―gime despacio al pensar en la boca la inglesa. Tiene que imaginarse que sus manos son la húmeda cavidad del mayor. Lo ve. Lo ve, lo ve, lo ve― Ah… _Yes…yes, yes._

Lo visualiza manteniendo los azules cerrados detrás de Texas mientras mueve las manos por toda su sensibilidad masculina ajustando parecer una boca. La boca de Inglaterra. Esa es. La puede sentir. El aliento evaporado se ajusta a su gran erección apoderándose por completo, y la lengua le acaricia la punta quitándole toda la lubricación para deslizarla a la base, comenzando a subir lentamente rodeándola a cada lado donde sus venas se calientan agarrando que le crece aún más. ¿Le puede seguir creciendo? Prefiere no buscarse explicaciones, es mucho mejor seguir dándose placer mientras oye al británico compartiendo los gemidos entrecortados acalorando el interior del escondite. El aire se le hace ardiente y dificultoso para respirar. Entreabre los ojos y nota que sus lentes están empañados. Parece un _placentero_ infierno. Regresando a los lentes le molestan, así que se los quita sin dejar de masturbarse con una mano.

― ¿No puedes gemir…ah…más fuerte? ―le ordena alejando los dedos de su boca dando un hilillo salival teniendo rubores excitantes tocándose y comprendiendo que su miembro lo tiene mucho más pesado imaginando que es el menor quien le da una mano.

―No…estoy con gente…confórmate…ah…con esto… ―ni loco lo hará aunque esté con bastantes de deseos de hacerlo, y no tiene por qué darle órdenes. Y reza para que a nadie de los presentes se le caiga un lápiz y lo recoja viendo lo que hace con su rígida intimidad para que después no grite que es un pervertido sin educación, que es mejor que se fuera al baño para hacer sus cochinadas.

―Me…me estoy….agh…ah, ah, ah…metiendo los dedos…es…uhmm~… tan de-delicioso… ―precisamente lo hace. Se mete un dedo mojado en su orificio anal circulando para dilatarlo dándose sensaciones tan exquisitas, pero no lo suficiente cuando hace el amor con Alfred, entonces introduce el segundo dedo accediendo a los típicos 'mete y saca' todas las veces necesarias para gemir más fuerte haciendo que sus palabras sean verdaderas adentrando a los oído americanos. Tiene calor, y mucha― ¿Cómo lo tienes…? El mío es-esta…bastante grande… ―dice juguetón.

―Yo…no puedo verme… ―suelta una pequeña risa mascullada, si tan solo supiera como se encuentra para no ser delatado― agh…pero…con mis manos…la siento dura, rígida…queriendo~…

― ¿Queriendo qué?… ―lo espera, pero no dice nada aparte de los suspiros― Vamos…di-dime…cosas sucias…_please…fuck me…_

―Y-yo…ah…te lo quiero meter…sí…eso quiero Arthur…sería delicioso…me-metértelo…hasta…hasta el fondo… ―siente que no puede más, que pronto acabará para su mala fortuna. Como quisiera tener al mayor con las piernas abiertas para poder penetrarlo y expulsar toda su esencia caliente siendo guardada y no al aire libre donde seguramente irá caer al suelo. Solo espera que nadie se dé cuenta.

Inglaterra surca los labios intentando visualizar las paredes del cuarto. Se siente casando, no obstante debe terminar a gusto.― Debes tener la cara roja… ―dice acertando. Los dos las poseen rojas― ah…no-no te preocupes…la tengo igual…y…me estoy masturbando más rápido…me gustaría que fueses tú…el que me…ah…a-ayuda…_fuck me_… _fuck. _―desea detenerlo adentro. Abrazarle y acariciarle la sudosa espalda americano producto de las embestidas.

―Ah, ah…ah…No-no me queda mucho… ―da a conocer el aviso. Su amante británico le responde de la misma manera. Perfecto, ambos acabaran juntos hundidos en los últimos orgasmos en una situación bien extraña pero no imposible― A-Arthur…

―A-Alfred…

El menor se muerde el labio ahogando todos los jadeos sin ser escuchado. Se siente como si lo estuvieran viendo desde el comienzo, cosa que no es así por suerte. Arthur por su lado desciende los parpados sintiendo la amenaza venir. Los dos países comienzan a masturbarse con furia, acelerados creando gemidos al ritmo de los segundos compartiéndose entre sí, encontrando que cada vez se les hace más difícil el respirar ¡Que importa eso! Si no les queda aire, morirán felices, juntos.

Las piernas tiritan dando el anuncio. Alfred inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante apegándose completamente al escritorio cerrando los ojos con fuerza con ciertas lagrimas llenas de lujuria. El británico hace lo mismo pero sin tener una mesa o algo parecido sacando los dedos de su entrada concentrándose en acabar.

Y al mismo tiempo, las últimas sensaciones evaporadas se desatan de la punta de la ruda erección, salpicando el cremoso esperma blanco en la piel de sus manos pálidas quienes hicieron todo el trabajo de autoerotismo. Están manchadas.

― ¡Ah! ―aquel orgasmos se oyó claro y preciso…dentro de la sala. No se da cuenta del error que acaba de cometer. Ni Arthur se da cuenta, por último para decirle que mantuviera la boca bien sellada, ¡es un idiota! Simplemente porque no pueden articular otra palabra que la primera vocal, sintiendo una satisfacción tan endemoniadamente deliciosa que cualquiera de los dos pedirá y/o exigirá que venga enseguida a casa porque les falta la otra mitad del acto.

―Regresa pronto… ―susurra con lo que queda de fuerza cayendo de lado encima de las sabanas respirando con agitación sin pensar que el menor está mucho peor. Se mira las manos empapadas de semen producido en la eyaculación, las extiende sobre las mujeres estampadas limpiándose ahí. _Que repugnante_, piensa. No tiene fuerzas para levantarse. 'Regresa pronto' para abrazarlo y regalarle alientos en la continuidad. Besarlo porque lo extraña por unas miserables horas de mierda― _I love you._

―_I…love…yo-u… _―se siente tan agotado como si hubiese corrido una maratón por toda la Muralla China, y por lo estúpido que suene, le preguntará algún día si Yao ha corrido todo eso.

Entonces se corta la llamada.

Da un extenso suspiro mientras limpia las manos por debajo del escritorio, obviamente no usará su ropa. Al incorporar la cabeza su chaqueta es quitada dejando toda su presencia en vista todos los ojos del público. Alfred no sabe qué hacer. Se paraliza pero aún cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta ¡Su heroica persona tiene mucha suerte! _¡Hahahahahahaha!_ Se apresura en guardar su entrepierna.

Una mano se posa en su asiento haciéndolo voltear.

No tiene mucha suerte. No alcanza en guardarla. Los azules le tiritan al ver quién es el que lo giró tan repentinamente. Es Francis. Lo mira perturbado recorriéndolo desde los cabellos hasta la erección dormida sostenida todavía en las manos del norteamericano.

―Oye Alfred ―sonríe cruzándose de brazos―, si quieres hacer esas cosas puedes ir al baño. No tengo problemas para que vayas a satisfacerte _mon amour_. ―y darle una ayuda de por medio.

Estados Unidos se encuentra dentro de una película de terror, totalmente perdido y avergonzado que solo logra pensar a gritos…

_¡Trágame tierra! ¡Estúpido Arthur! ¡Maldito calentón! ¡Quiero mori~r!_

Al terminar la reunión (no pasó desapercibido donde lo trataron de desvergonzado y eres peor que Francis) se fue directamente a casa. Tiene sexo desenfrenado con su amor británico con total furia y desesperación de los dos, más por parte de Alfred quien dice a cada rato que no le vuelva hacer esas llamadas tan exquisitas y jodidamente eróticas. Si quiere hacer eso, que se vaya a trabajar de telefonistas calientes o que lo haga en momento más íntimo, no en público menos teniendo a Francis entremedio (no ha parado de burlarse desde entonces). Y Arthur…bueno él…solo lo escucha mientras ríe cínicamente. Luego es gritado cuando el menor se da cuenta que estaba leyendo revistas con alto contenido sexual… ¡Y con mujeres! ¡Con mujeres! ¡¿Acaso no le gusta verlo desnudo? Alfred comienza a crear un alboroto pasado a telenovela, por suerte ya han acabado en hacer el amor.

Inglaterra comprende que no lo volverá a llamar como anteriormente, aquella vez fue algo…del momento.

Sin embargo, Alfred tendrá su dulce venganza.

Al día siguiente, Arthur tiene una reunión con sus superiores y hermanos quienes conforman las islas británicas. Toma cómodamente su taza de humeante té rojo. No ha discutido con ninguno de sus hermanos solo porque yace su adorada Reina. Repentinamente su celular emite sonidos musicales. Contesta.

―Alfred, estoy en una reunión.

―Ah…Arthur…me…me masturbo…

―…

Queda choqueado mientras le sube la presión y el corazón le bombardea sangre caliente abriendo la boca, teniendo una cara de idiota para el recuerdo de sus hermanos. Oye al menor gemir de una manera tan…tan…tan provocativa que no duda en cruzar las piernas, mucho más que antes ocultando su nacido levantamiento dentro del pantalón sentado en un hermoso sofá.

Desde el otro lado…

Alfred únicamente actúa y ríe a carcajadas en su interior.

.

* * *

**N/A: **(Apaguen el ventilador si quieren) Tuve dificultad en la narración de la masturbación, pero creo que no salió tan mal como pensaba. (Sí, se parece al GerIta, es que tomé parte de la idea aparte de ver las banderas juntas en un Hotel, cosa que no tuvo el mismo resultado que este oneshot tan sexoso) Ven que tira para ambos lados como USUK y UKUS. Y… ¡La carita de Arthur frente a sus hermanos y a la Reina! xD A ver si sale bien y sin ser molestado. La venganza es dulce.

Y bien. Solo tengo algo que decir con respecto al UKxUkeSA. Sé que no fue completamente así el oneshot, tengo como dos planeados que lo haré completamente hirviendo de los sexoso que estarán. Al principio quise hacer uno versión USAxUK, pero no sirve, realmente no encaja para ese orden, incluso tuve que hacer preguntas que les parecía mejor con la trama. Y ellas dijeron que UKxUSA calza **perfecto** al ser tan jodidamente sexoso (porque Arthur es el seme), ya sabrán cuando lo suba ;D Les prometo que será categoría e**M**eseada(?), mucho más que esta.

De todas formas me gustaría hacer un lemon USAxUK, cosa que no se me ha ocurrido nada ;.;

Y eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir…creo yo.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
